


Like she was the sun

by heyro



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Feelings Realization, life threatening situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyro/pseuds/heyro
Summary: Sylvie Brett is beautiful.Professional.Brave.Caring.Fun.And she's the woman of Matt Casey's life.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	Like she was the sun

**Author's Note:**

> How I imagine Matt's perspective as he runs to rescue Sylvie in 9x02
> 
> P.S.: English is not my first language so sorry for any mistakes you might find. :)

_Sylvie Brett is beautiful.  
Matt has always thought that, since her first day at 51. Of course, he was in love with Gabby at the time, so he didn’t think of Sylvie in that way. But he always thought she was beautiful.  
Her porcelain skin; her big, bright blue eyes; her blonde hair and the way it frames her gracious face – especially now that she’s started wearing them down more often –; her three moles – one under her left eyebrow, one above the corner of her mouth and the other just above her upper lip – that made her unique. It all looks perfect, so perfect that even if he wanted to try and search for a flaw, he wouldn’t find it.  
She looks like and angel. God-sent. _

_AMBULANCE 61, WELLNESS CHECK. 5121 WEST CERMAK_  
Matt jumps to his feet as soon as he hears the call. He sprints out of his quarters, hoping to get to the ambulance before Sylvie and Mackey leave the station. He wants to look at her and tell her to be careful and make sure that she’s safe. But by the time he gets out of the house, the only thing that he manages to see is the ambulance that races to its destination.  
He closes his fists so tight that his nails dig into his palms and start to hurt. He hurries back inside and goes for the radio station, impatiently stomping with his foot on the ground. All he hears from the radio is static crackling. Which is good. No communications mean that nothing is going wrong. That Sylvie is safe.

 _Sylvie Brett is professional.  
Matt has never known anybody else this good at their job. She is fast, accurate and at the same time delicate; she always knows how to make her patients feel at ease and she makes sure they’re never in too much pain.  
More than once Matt has caught himself staring at her while she was working, hypnotized by the way her quick gloved fingers executed daily processes like bandaging a wound, intubate a patient or listen to someone’s heartbeat.  
More than once Matt has purposely neglected his own wounds just to have her take care of them, just to look at her concentrated face up-close, to inhale her sweet scent and feel her hands on his skin._  
The very first time he thought something could happened between them was when she changed his bandage on a burn he got on his neck during a call. They exchanged a look, they had a moment and he saw her, truly, maybe for the first time. He saw her as someone he could deeply care about, not just as a colleague. He saw her as Sylvie, not as Brett.

A voice breaks the hopeful silence.  
“Emergency! Ambulance 61 requesting a 10-1!”  
It’s Mackey’s voice.  
All of the sudden, Matt can’t feel anything anymore. He doesn’t hear, he doesn’t see, he isn’t able to grip on anything. It’s just a long moment of total blank. But it’s just a moment. After it, his world implodes.  
He runs back to his quarters and grabs his radio, then he rushes to Boden’s office to let him know that the medics are in danger. He doesn’t have to say it twice.  
In a matter of seconds, everyone from Truck 81 is jumping in their gear, getting ready to leave. As he climbs his way on his seat of the truck, he thinks he hears the bell. He _thinks_ , because right now his mind is in such a confused stat that he can’t be sure of anything. He sees people running around him, he hears noises and the voice that instructs them on where to go, but he can’t really focus on anything. Only two words float around in his head. _Sylvie. Danger._

 _Sylvie Brett is brave.  
Correction, Matt thinks. Sylvie Brett,_ Two T’s, _is brave.  
She isn’t scared of talking back, of taking action, of standing up for herself and the people she cares about. She can work under any kind of pressure, always precise, always with a cool head. Stone cold slayer.  
Any time she comes back from a call with a new story about how she handled a gunshot threat, a raging drug addict or even a frigging kidnapping – though she would never be the one telling about it, she’s way too modest to brag in any way –, he can’t help but feel not just worried for her, but also proud. Really proud._

Matt didn’t hear what the call was for. He has to guess that it’s for whatever happened to Sylvie and Mackey. They left from the house not even five minutes ago and called for a 10-1, they can’t have gone too far. 51 is definitely the nearest house. It has to be them. And even if it’s not them, Matt isn’t planning on going anywhere else.  
“We’re going to get 61” he rumbles to Kidd.  
She gives him a worried glare. “Yes, Captain. I’ll go as fast as I can.”

_Sylvie Brett is caring.  
Matt has never met another person willing to spend an entire afternoon looking after a cat just because it made a patient happy.  
She always pays attention to other people and does her best to make everyone feel fine. She’s always on the front line when someone she cares about needs help. Honestly, she’s always on the front line when anybody needs help, even if it is a complete stranger. Because it’s just in her nature to do so. She’s sweet and selfless and she enjoys making people happy.  
It happened so many times that Matt had the slightest worry about anything and she was always the first to notice. She would approach him and make him open up, even when he didn’t want to open up. She did it so many times that now it has become natural to Matt to just go to her anytime he’s upset about something. But most times he doesn’t even has to openly say that something’s wrong, because she notices. She knows.  
And a few words from her can turn a bad day upside down._

Matt knows that Kidd is practically flying. He knows that this truck has never run at such a speed. But still, to him it feels like they’re moving at a walking pace. He’s never felt so useless and still in his entire life. He sees buildings speed past his eyes but he perceives them as a slow movement, almost as if reality had a slow connection or some sort of bug. But Matt knows that reality works well, it’s just his mind that is bugging.  
He stomps his foot on the floor of the truck as if he was pressing the accelerator. His head is on the verge of exploding. He hears the city traffic, the siren, the worried comments of his firefighters, but at the same time he hears Sylvie’s voice and her melodious laugh. He smells the strong scent of the detergent with which they scrub their gear, but at the same time he smells the sweet notes of Sylvie’s white musk perfume.  
Matt grabs his radio and presses the button.  
“61, do you hear me?”  
Nobody answers.

 _Sylvie Brett is fun.  
Matt realized for the first time that he loved spending time with Sylvie at the game night she hosted at her place, when she was still living with Cruz and Otis. The night she set him up with her spin instructor.  
He was sitting on the couch and he was supposed to flirt with the brunette sitting on the chair next to him, but he didn’t end up doing it. He had a beautiful woman right next to him who was eager to get to know him but all he was attracted by was Sylvie, sitting near her friend, looking radiant as she smashed the charades match. He couldn’t help but gravitate around her all night long, like she was the only thing in the room – in the_ world _– worth looking at. Like she was the sun.  
That night something new bloomed into Matt’s chest, something warm and beautiful like Sylvie herself. Now Matt realizes that that night he started falling in love with Sylvie Brett._

“61, do you hear me?”  
Still no answer.  
“Maybe their radio is broken and they can’t hear you” Mouch suggests.  
“We’re almost there” Kidd says, to reassure him.  
Matt tries to calm himself down, understanding that his state of agitation is now way too obvious to his firefighters and he should get ahold of himself.  
But then they arrive to the scene of the incident and he glances at the road and sees the broken railing, the ambulance down the bridge laying on its side and the hood crumpled like aluminum foil.  
The ambulance went off the bridge and Sylvie isn’t answering the radio.  
And he loses it.  
“Let me out!” he shouts at Kidd as they get closer and closer to the railing.  
He needs to get down there. He needs to know that Sylvie’s okay. He needs to get her out of there.  
“Hold up!” Kidd talks back.  
Matt opens the truck door.  
“Casey!” Kidd reproaches him.

_Sylvie Brett is the woman of Matt Casey’s life.  
He knows it now. He knows that she’s the woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with. He knows that she makes him smile like nobody else has ever done before. He knows that every moment he spends with her makes his heart warmer and lighter.  
He imagines taking her out on a date, spending Valentine’s Day together, going on vacation, going house hunting, hosting Thanksgiving dinner, shopping for Christmas decorations. He imagines getting on his knee and tell her about all of this, about the time that she was in danger and he went crazy and started thinking of their story and the future he imagined with her. He imagines handing out a ring and he can picture the smile on her face as she says yes. He imagines her in a white dress, walking down the aisle. He imagines them leaving for their honeymoon someplace warm, like Jamaica or Hawaii. He imagines the way he will tell her that she’s pregnant, going to the doctor’s together, holding her belly, picking baby names.  
He knows that he wants the future he’s imagining.  
He knows that he couldn’t possibly live a day without seeing her beautiful smile.  
He knows that he’s completely in love with her._

Matt jumps.


End file.
